Brainzilla vs Perryguirus
by LordGodsServant
Summary: In the middle of one of Perry's and Doof's regular battles, Pinky and Brain take it upon themselves to use Doof's inator. What chaos will the duo wreak, and how will Perry and Doof stop them?


Perry the Platypus broke into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's apartment as their normal routine began. What they didn't know was that their routine was going to be interrupted by two white-furred lab mice who were scurrying around on the floor.

"Pinky, do you remember the plan?!"

"Uh, yeah Brain, but a movie about two boys who's platypus is a secret agent, good grief who comes up with these ideas?"

"No Pinky, you are going to man the Make-Everything-Bigger-Inator and use it to grow me to gargantuan sizes. Using my Gollyzilla like size, I will then force everyone to bow to me, and I will take over the world!"

"Poit, but umm, didn't we already try this in Japan?"

"That plan had me trying to defeat a fake Gollyzilla so that the public would love me. Unfortunately you arrived late and I had to fight the real Gollyzilla!"

"Narf, I already said I was sorry Brain."

"Yes, but enough of this idle chatter, let's commandeer this machine from this buffoon."

Perry gave a hard uppercut to Doof's head and Doof fell to the ground.

"OWW, you know Perry the Platypus one day your going to regret thwarting me so much!"

". . ."

"I mean it, THWARTERER!"

But then, both there attentions were captured as the Inator that Doof had built lit up and fired. Both watched in mute fascination as a white-furred lab mouse with a seemingly greatly oversized head, grew and grew until it was the size of a skyscraper.

Brain wobbled for a moment on top of the skyscraper, then he carefully stepped to the street. He turned back to the DEI building and held out his hand.

"Come Pinky, we must now seize control!"

Another white lab mouse scurried onto the big one's hand and onto his shoulder. Brain was about to leave when he was halted by Doofenshmirtz's voice.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T JUST GO USING MY INATOR WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! IT'S AGAINST EVIL VILLAIN ETHICS YA KNOW!

Brain leaned in close and said in an amused voice "you should thank me for taking the machine out of your hands. You wouldn't know how to use it for any reason other than making a corn dog so big it would last you a week. Besides, I will use it to take over the world, you only focus on a measly Tri-State Area."

Doof's face got red, he apparently didn't like being told he was a substandard villain.

Brain began walking off and Perry and Doof stood still, not knowing what to do. Then they both looked at the Inator at the exact same time.

* * *

In a backyard of a house somewhere else in Danville, Perry's owner, Phineas looked around and asked "hey, where's Perry?"

Ferb, his brother and also the owner of Perry explained "he's starring in a crossover between Warner Brothers and Disney."

"Oh, well good for him" then he got an idea and said "hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

* * *

Brain was walking down main street towards the capitol building. Once he'd gotten there, he stood in front of it and addressed the many people who'd gathered to watch.

"Citizen's of the tri-state area. I am The Brain and I am here to take over the world!"

Gasps were heard from the crowd.

"You will all report here tomorrow for your jobs and you will put on your Brainferalls, a completely new and original idea by me. Furthermor-"

But he was rapidly interrupted by a sound that seemed to be a cross between a growl and some sort of crackling sound.

"LIAR, YOU STOLE THAT BRAINFERALL'S IDEA FROM MY DOOFERALL'S PLANS ON MY DESK!"

What looked like a cross between a duck, a beaver, and a some weird cartoony third animal, was walking towards them. The thing was that it was just as big as Brain and it had a giant fedora on. On its shoulder sat Doofenshmirtz, who was gesturing angrily at Brain.

Pinky looked confused "Zort, Brain, I didn't know that Platypi were secret agents?"

Brain slapped his forehead and got into a fighting position.

"You may be just as big as I, but you are no match for the raw, fighting potential of my fist of fury!"

Brain charged as the crowd scattered. He swung at Perry but Perry ducked and socked Brain right in the left cheek. Brain stumbled back and paused to think.

"Hmmm, it appears I underestimated the monotreme. I need to rethink my strategy."

"Narf, why don't you push him off one of those giant cell-tower thingy's?!"

" . . . actually Pinky that's the best suggestion you've had all day."

Brain turned around and began to beat a hasty retreat towards a giant cell town that was easily much bigger than the tallest skyscraper in Danville.

Perry gave chase, ignoring the screams of terror that Doof gave as he clung to Perry's fur. Brain reached the tower and began climbing it. Perry reached it about 10 seconds later and also began climbing it.

At one Perry managed to grab hold of Brain's foot but Brain simply kicked him.

Perry almost fell and Doof lost his grip on the Platypus's fur and fell, screaming all the way. Perry heard the scream and quickly whipped his fedora off his head and caught Doof with it.

"YOU KNOW ONE DAY I'M GONNA BE OLD AND DECREPIT AND THEN WILL I BE ABLE TO TAKE ALL THIS PUNISHMENT?! NOOOOO SIR!"

Perry resumed chasing Brain up the cell tower and finally drew level with him near the top. Brain however was ready and let himself drop right onto Perry. Perry couldn't avoid it and was knocked silly, though he somehow managed to hold onto the tower.

The Brain moved in for one final kick to finish Perry off.

"YESSS, ALL SHALL BOW TO THE BRAIN, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!

The Brain kicked, only to see with astonishment that Perry regained his senses and dodged his kick. In the same move, he swung his body around, completely free of the tower and holding on with his hands. His feet connected and smashed Brain completely free of the tower.

Both Brain and Pinky fell with yells and screams and finally impacted in a field outside the city, leaving a sizable crater. Perry slid down the tower and walked over to the two lab mice. Brain's eyes fluttered and he raised a weak hand and said with the last of his strength "curse you, Perry the Platypus." Then he fell unconscious.

"HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!"

Perry just rolled his eyes as he put Doof down and ran to get the Inator that had caused the whole fiasco. Once was back, he removed Pinky from Brain's shoulders and gestured to Doof to make them both small again. Doof nodded and a ray zapped out of the machine and hit them both. But Perry noticed with a bit of panic that he was getting bigger, not smaller!

The ray stopped and Doof chuckled nervously "heh heh, sorry I forgot to put it in reverse."

A second ray shot out and hit them both and they returned to normal size. Doof and Perry looked at each other, a bit confused on what they should do next. Doof just shrugged as if to say, "what the heck" and hit the self destruct button for the Inator. As the Inator blew up he answered Perry's raised eyebrow "one adventure's enough for today, besides, I have to get ready to take Vanessa to Visigoth picnic in a junkyard."

Pery just smirked at Doof's mispronunciation of the word "Goth." He then gathered up the two lab mice and prepared to head back to the Agency.

Doof looked at the two mice and said "oh, and just for good measure . . . CURSE YOU BRAINY THE LAB MOUSE!"

* * *

Back at the headquarters of the agency, night had fallen and Brain was pacing around the cage they'd been put in as Pinky watched the television that Carl the Intern had been kind enough to provide.

"Hahahahah, narf! Oh Bugs you crack me up!"

"You should get some rest Pinky, we must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why, what are we gonna do tomorrow night? Try to make the world's largest cheese factory?!"

"No Pinky, we'll try to hack OWCA's main computer in order to take over the world!"

* * *

"_Their dinky, their Pinky and the Brain Brain Brain Brain Brain."_


End file.
